1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical socket, and particularly to a central processing unit (CPU) socket for supporting an integrated circuit chip on an underlying printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of Prior Art
CPU sockets are well known in the computer industry and used for supporting an integrated circuit chip on an underlying circuit board. Thus, the CPU sockets are very competitive in markets and one which has a good performance while maintaining low manufacturing cost is undoubtedly predominant. Commonly, a CPU socket has a non-conductive base defining an array of terminal holes, a plurality of conductive contacts retained in corresponding terminal holes, a slidable cover mounted on the base, and an actuator member assembled with the base and the cover. The actuator member is adapted for moving the cover with respect to the base from an open position where the pins of the integrated circuit chip are disconnected from the conductive contacts to a closed position where the pins are electrically and mechanically connected with the conductive contacts. However, the actuator member may be worn after being repeatedly operated, or the cover and/or the base may creep. Thus, an intended stroke for driving the cover may not be enough to exactly move the cover to the predetermined closed position, thereby adversely affecting the connection between the pins of the integrated circuit chip and the conductive contacts, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,280,223 having the same assignee with the invention.
Hence, an improved electrical socket is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
A first object of the present invention is to provide a CPU socket having a backup means which can ensure a reliable connection between the pins of an integrated circuit chip and conductive contacts of the CPU socket even if the actuator member of the CPU socket is worn after being repeatedly operated or the cover creeps.
A second object of the present invention is to provide a CPU socket having a backup means which is easily manufactured.
An electrical socket in accordance with the present invention is adapted for supporting an integrated circuit chip on a circuit board, and comprises a non-conductive base defining an array of terminal holes, a plurality of conductive contacts received in the terminal holes, a slidable cover mounted on the base and an actuator member for moving the slidable cover with respect to the base. The base defines a receiving space in one side thereof for receiving the actuator member and a recessed portion adjacent to the receiving space. The cover defines an array of pin holes corresponding to the terminal holes for insertion of pins of the integrated circuit chip. A projection member is formed on a bottom surface of the cover for being slidablely received in the recessed portion of the base. The actuator member forms a cam shaft driving the cover moving and an operating handle vertically extending from the cam shaft and rotatable from its horizontal position to its vertical position with respect to the base. The operating handle pushes the projection member moving in the recessed portion once it is worn after being repeatedly operated or the cover creeps, such that the cover moves effectively between an open position wherein the pins of the integrated circuit chip are disconnect from conductive contacts and an closed position wherein the pins are mechanically and electrically connected with the conductive contacts.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanOying drawings.